Let's Fall In Love
by sadyethappyendings
Summary: When Kiba, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru come back with Sasuke after being presumed dead on a mission for 3 years, everyone is shocked. Who will be able to win Sakura's heart even when she has no hope in falling in love anymore? VOTE!
1. Dead or Alive?

**HELLLOOOO PEOPLE OF FANFICTIONNNN!!!!!!!! Sadyethappyendings IS BACK! Here is my latest fic. I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN NARUTO.**

**Summary: After being gone for 3 years Neji, Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru are back with none other than the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura, after waiting for so long has lost all intentions of falling in love. After coming back 2 years later than when the mission was supposed to end, which will Sakura choose to date? And how will the village react when they see those shinobi who were presumed dead? READ TO FIND OUT!**

**Please vote on who she will end up with by reviewing! Thanks!**

'**Bold' – Author's Note**

'_Italics' – Thoughts_

'_**Bold Italics' – Inner Sakura**_

**Chapter One: Dead or Alive**

Sakura smiled a small smile while she looked at the large memorial stone before her. As a single tear slid down her face, she put down a bouquet of arranged flowers.

'_3 years.' _Sakura thought to herself glumly.

'_**3 years since the closest boys in our life abandoned us for death.' **_Inner Sakura wasn't doing too hot too.

Sakura traced the names of the boys she learned to love dearly after her closest [girl] friends slowly faded out of her life. Ino Yamanaka was married to Chouji. She was never really seen around anymore because she was always taking care of her 4 year old girl, Sayuri. Tenten was married to Kankouro and lived in Suna. Hinata was already Hyuuga Leader and was always within Hyuuga Compound.

Sakura sighed softly while tracing the names of the boys who were MIA.

Neji Hyuuga, Naruto Namikaze, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shikamaru Nara

Then there was her first love's name written. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura couldn't help but shed a single tear as she remembered the day those boys set off on a mission to retrieve Sasuke. It was three years ago, on this day, Sakura's birthday.

_FLASHBACK!_

_Sakura walked through the halls of the hospital as she headed for her office. _

'_I wonder why all of the nurses are smiling at us!' Sakura thought to herself. _

'_**I dunno either Saku!' **__Inner Sakura's voice boomed._

_As she finally reached her destination, she sighed in relief. Opening the door, she was surprised when she turned on the lights._

"_SURPRISE SAKU-CHAN!" Sakura gasped when she saw all of Konoha 12 in her office. _

_Sakura stared back at them, confused. "Uh, guys. WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?!" _

_Everyone sweat dropped. Apparently, she forgot her own birthday AND failed to notice all of the gifts and happy birthday signs taped around the room._

"_FOREHEAD! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?!" Ino exclaimed, her arms waving around comically in the air. _

_Sakura was still very, very confused._

"_Sakura-chan! It's your birthday!" Naruto exclaimed._

"_You're 18__th__ to be exact!" Tenten added with a smile._

_Sakura gasped. "HOLY CRAP I FORGOT!"_

_Everyone laughed._

"_Well then, let's start this party!" Kiba yelled._

_Everyone started laughing and dancing and had a great time. _

_Sakura was sitting on her couch with Hinata next to her. _

"_S-S-Sakura-chan, I'm going to miss you." Hinata said sadly._

_Sakura tilted her head. 'Whaddya mean?"_

"_I-I-I'm beoming the head of the Hyuuga clan now. I will spend almost all of m-m-my time in the compound!" Hinata explained sadly._

_Ino came by too. "I'm going to have my baby soon. I won't be a ninja anymore." _

_Tenten came along. "I'm getting married to Kankouro. You know that!"_

_By then, all of the girls started crying. "I can't believe that we're all being separated!" Ino said in between sobs._

"_I-I-I know!" Hinata wailed._

"_I-I c-can visit from S-Suna sometimes!" Tenten said trying to lift their spirits._

_Sakura smiled softly. "Y-Yeah, and we can still have sleepovers and girl's night out!" _

_Ino and Hinata nodded, but kept crying. _

_By then, the boys noticed the tear fest._

_Shikamaru whispered to the boys, "What will we do? They will be devastated when they find out!"_

_Naruto smiled sadly. "I know."_

_Neji frowned. "Don't tell them now. First we have to make them happier."_

_Kiba then yelled, "PRESENT TIIIIIME!" _

_The girls stopped hugging and went over to the corner where all the gifts were._

"_H-H-Here Saku-chan!" Hinata handed her a small but heavy box._

_Sakura smiled. She opened the box to find a kunai with kanji on it. Sakura looked at her, confused. _

_Hinata smiled. "Once you throw this, it summons me! Call me anytime you need me during battle." _

_Sakura started crying and hugged the girl. "Thanks Hina!"_

_Ino grinned. "Here ya go Billboard-Brow!" She threw her a box._

_She opened it to find fishnet armings and leggings. "You need new ones." Ino explained._

_Sakura hugged Ino. "Thanks Ino-chan!"_

_Ino smiled. "You forgot one thing."_

_Sakura looked in the box. There, at the bottom, was a small red ribbon. _

_Sakura started crying again. "OH THANK YOU!"_

_Ino cried a bit more too. "I figured you'd want it back. Visit me anytime, Sakura-chan."_

_Sakura hugged her again._

_Tenten then gave her a scroll. "It's for weaponry. Summon my weapons anytime you like Saki!"_

_Sakura hugged the girl. "I'll visit you in Suna."_

_Tenten smiled. _

_Naruto then gave her his gift. "It's not much, but it sure means a lot." _

_Sakura unwrapped the gift. She saw a picture frame that held a picture of Naruto and Sakura. She was on his back and they were smiling. "This was when we made Jounin."_

_Naruto kissed her on the cheek. "Love you, Saku-chan."_

_Sakura smiled. "Love ya too."_

_Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru looked at him enviously._

_Kiba decided to intervene. "Sakura-chan! I got you the awesome-est present EVER!"_

_Sakura smiled. "Okay then, what is it?" She giggled at his childish antics._

_Kiba smirked and summoned something. All of a sudden, a little puppy jumped on Sakura's head. _

_Sakura giggled._

"_Her name is Cherry!" Kiba said smiling._

"_Hi there, Cherry!" Sakura grinned. The puppy was only a few weeks old._

_Shikamaru then said, "Here's a book about clouds. You were always so curious about them."_

_Sakura hugged him. "Thanks Shika!"_

_Neji then said, "Here's my gift." _

_Sakura opened a box and saw bandages and new gloves. "Thanks Neji!"_

_She hugged the Hyuuga prodigy. Very faintly, you can see a slight blush on his cheeks. _

_The girls all giggled._

_After saying their goodbyes, the girls had to leave. That left the four boys._

_They all turned to her and looked at her seriously. _

_Sakura was growing nervous. "Uh guys, what's up?"_

_Kiba spoke first. "We have a mission." _

"_O-Okay, what kind of mission?" Sakura asked._

"_We have to retrieve Sasuke-teme." Naruto said._

_Sakura was shocked, not just shocked, but VERY shocked. "Then take me with you!"_

_Neji sighed. "No."_

_Sakura grew angry. "And why not?"_

_This time Shikamaru sighed, "Sakura, you must understand. You are an emotional trainwreck!"_

_Sakura felt hurt beyond repair. "So that's it then. You're abandoning me."_

_Naruto frowned. "N-No Saku! It's just that since you used to like the teme…"_

_Naruto trailed off. Sakura yelled, "WHAT?! I MIGHT JEOPRADIZE THE MISSION?!"_

_All of the boys looked at each other. "Kind of."_

_Sakura looked down. "How long is the mission?"_

"_1 year."_

"_Take me with you." Sakura tried once more._

"_NO!!! SAKURA-CHAN! YOU MIGHT DIE OUT THERE! WE ARE ANBU! WE CAN TAKE CARE OF OURSELVES! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS FOR A JOUNIN!" Naruto burst out._

_Sakura glared. "Fine. But DO NOT expect me to be waiting for you all when you come back." And with that, she walked out of her office and to Ino's house._

_The guys looked down. "We are in deeeeep crap."_

_END_

Sakura was pulled out of her dream world when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Ino.

Ino smiled sadly. 'She still doesn't have that spark in her eyes'

"Happy 21st Birthday, Saku-chan!" Ino said.

That perked her up a bit. "Thanks, pig!"

Ino glared playfully. "Well the old armings and leggings I got you are all effed up and old, so I bought you new ones."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Ino!"

The two girls hugged.

"I miss them you know." Ino said softly.

"I do too." Sakura whispered.

They stood silently together.

"I can't believe they never came back." Ino said.

"I guess it was their time to go." Sakura whispered as more tears fell freely from her eyes.

They stood together for a few more minutes.

"Well come to the pub at 8:00 pm, sharp, okay? Wear something sexy! We neeed to get you a man!" Ino said playfully.

Sakura sighed. "Aren't you married? You shouldn't be going to pubs!"

Ino laughed. "Chouji's going to be there. Hinata is too. Tennie-chan might make it too!!!! Plus, Sayuri is with her grandma."

Sakura sighed knowing she couldn't argue. "Fine, I'll be there."

Ino squealed. "YAY! Meet ya there!"

The two girls hugged and Ino ran off.

Not too long after, Sakura realized the time. "OH SHOOT! I'M LATE!"

She ran off to her house and threw on her ninja attire and put on her ANBU mask.

Using chalkra, she ran to the gates of Konoha.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. You're taking after me with your lateness!" Kakashi said. He was a father-figure to her.

"Ah, I know." She laughed.

The two ANBU then guarded the gates.

After what seemed like hours of nothing, Sakura saw 5 mysterious figures approaching.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and looked at Kakashi. He too was wondering who these people were.

WITH THE PEOPLE

"I can't believe we're back! It's been so long!" a boy with two triangles on his cheeks said.

"DATTEBAYO! I knew we would make it! I NEEEEED ICHIRAKU RAMEN!" a boy with vibrant blue eyes said.

"Ugh, this is all so troublesome! What will the Hokage say?" a boy with a pineapple hairstyle said.

"We are probably presumed dead." A certain white-eyed Hyuuga said.

"Hn, at least my goal is complete." A boy with the sharingan said.

As they approached the gates, they saw a beautiful girl. She was wearing a fishnet shirt with a blood red spandex tank-top on top. She had a very short red skirt with fishnet armings and leggings. She wore knee-high ninja boots. She wore seemingly familiar gloves and had a golden dog following her. Her face was covered with a cat ANBU mask and she had long pink hair in 2 low pigtails (like Tsunade) with back highlights and red lowlights.

All of the boys had their mouths open wide and their eyes were as large as saucers.

"P-Pink hair?! That can't be!" The white-eyed boy said.

"Is t-that w-who I think it is?" The boy with facial markings asked.

"IT CAN'T BE! BEEELIEVE IT!" The blue eyed boy said.

"Oh, I believe it." The Shikamaru said.

"Is that…?" The boy with Sharingan said.

They were all snapped out of their gaze when they heard a familiar male voice yell, "WHO GOES THERE?"

The blue eyed boy frowned playfully. "Awwww Kaka-Sensei doesn't remember me?"

Kakashi stopped in his tracks. "N-N-N-Naruto?"

"You'd better believe it!" He grinned that foxy grin.

"But you all were presumed MIA!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"I guess our mission proved harder than we thought." Neji said.

"So you're all back?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai." All five boys answered.

"I must alert Hokage-sama!" Kakashi motioned them to follow him.

The boys followed.

Sooner than they knew it, they were right in front of the gates.

WITH SAKURA

'_N-no! IT CAN'T BE! THEY WERE DEAD!' _Sakura was panicking inside while on the outside she showed no emotion at all.

She was snapped out of her daze when she heard someone yell, "HOKAGE-SAMA!"

Sakura sighed. "Kakashi, how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

Kakashi smiled slightly. "Gomen. I found these 5. What shall I do…Sakura-chan?"

All of the 5 boys behind Kakashi froze. Silence passed and it was as if time stopped for a mere moment.

'_That can't be Sakura! She's weak!_' Sasuke thought to himself.

'_S-Sh-She's Sakura-chan?! That can't be! She's gotten hotter…_' Kiba thought to himself.

'_She's Hokage now? Interesting."_ Neji smirked.

'_That's impossible! Weak Saku-chan? HOKAGE?!'_ Shikamaru was in disarray!

"SAKURA-CHANNN?! YOU'RE HOKAGE? YOU CAN'T BE SAKURA!!!!!!! SAKURA-CHAN IS NICER!!!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi slapped Naruto's head. "She is very much Sakura."

Sakura smiled smugly. "Aa. It's the truth."

Sasuke did the infamous smirk of Uchihas. "Prove it."

Sakura sighed. She removed her mask to show her face.

'_The sparkle in her eyes….it's gone.'_ Shikamaru thought to himself with a slight frown.

'_She's so pretty!'_ All of the boys thought.

"You can't be Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan is amazing! She is bright and happy! She has a sparkle in her! You're the exact opposite! And you're the Hokage!" Naruto still couldn't believe it.

Sakura smiled sadly. "Naruto, it's me. But I'm sad to say that the me that you all knew so well died a long time ago."

Her voice was dead and flat. Her eyes were still beautiful emerald, but they lacked a certain shine. Her smiles didn't twinkle and her voice just didn't sound like silver bells anymore.

Naruto finally believed her. "Fine, you _ar_e Sakura-chan. Are you really Hokage though?"

Sakura smiled lightly. "Actually, just temporarily. I always saved the spot for you, you know?"

All of the boys smiled slightly. Her voice was starting to get that jingle back.

Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru hugged her. "Welcome back guys!"

"No Saku-chan, Welcome back to you." Kiba said.

Sakura smiled slightly. "Sasuke? You actually did come back."

Sasuke smirked, expecting her to jump into his arms.

"1 year probation. No missions, no exiting the village." Sakura's voice left no room for argument.

"Well then, I'm sure Tsunade would love to see you, along with the rest of the village." Sakura said. While telling them to follow her.

Naruto pulled her back. Their faces were VERY close to touching. "Happy 21st Birthday Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled. "Aa. Arigatou."

They slowly were about to kiss, which was kinda hard, he was 7 inches taller than her. Slowly, they reached to eachother and…

**TBC!!!!!  
**

**Vote on who she'll end up with! I want at least 5 reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU! This chapter was total crap, but next chappie will be awesome!!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**VOTE ON:**

**NaruSaku**

**SasuSaku**

**ShikaSaku**

**NejiSaku**

**KibaSaku**

**THANKS!**

**-Lauren**


	2. Wait! WHO NOW?

**Wuzzup, wuzzup? I'll fix some errors in grammar every now and then. Thanks for the reviews Orangesz, sunnysideup09, minniemousemom, SasoLOVE111, ZOMFG, and goonielove. You guys rock :) So yeah, anyone reading this, please review! I neeed motivation to keep moving forward!**

**SO FAR:**

**NaruSaku-1**

**NejiSaku-1**

**SasuSaku-0**

**KibaSaku-0**

**ShikaSaku-3**

**Chapter 2: Wait, WHO NOW?!**

Sakura and Naruto kept eye contact and slowly, their heads moved closer and closer together. Their lips touched and everything suddenly fell into place.

Sakura felt something she hasn't felt in a long time. She felt butterflies in her stomach and her head felt light. '_A-Am I really f-falling in l-l-love?' _**You better believe in girl! He HAS GOTTEN HOT! **

Sakura couldn't help but blush in agreement.

Naruto on the other hand felt exactly the same. '_I'm really kissing her! I'M KISSING SAKURA-CHAN!!!!' _**Believe it, Kit. We ain't letting go of her now! …well at least not that easily.**

Naruto snaked his arms around her petite waist as Sakura's arms pulled around his neck. They were frenching, and really into it—until a VERY angry Neji pulled them apart.

"We should be getting to Tsunade-sama." Neji said.

Sakura had other plans though. "I'm Hokage for now, and I think that you can send a report to Tsunade's office tomorrow morning. Or you can stop by my office. Your choice since-- you were squad leader."

"I think we should get things done _now_." Kiba said, glaring at Naruto and suppressing a growl.

Shikamaru and Sasuke nodded.

All of the boys [except Naruto] all thought the same thing. _'Watch out, Naruto. You're not the only one who has an eye out for Sakura!'_

Sakura noticed the silence and blushed. She looked around and finally got a good look at how much the guys changed.

Naruto looked more like his dad then ever! His bangs grew out and he got much more muscular. He never ditched the orange. He wore black ninja pants and a black hoodie with an orange stripe. He was about 6 ft.

Neji had longer hair by like 5 inches. His headband was still covering the Bird Cage seal. He wore a sleeveless ¾ V-Neck that showed A LOT of his muscles. He still wore black ninja pants. Neji was about 5 ft 8 in.

Kiba still had his carefree styled hair. It seemed a lot darker though. His cheekbones were much more defined. He lost the hoodie though and just wore a black mesh shirt. He wore black ninja pants too. Kiba was 5 ft 10 in.

Shikamaru still had his signature hair style. His fishnet teeshirt stayed the same. He had a black hoodie on and black ninja pants. He looked much more mature now. Shika was 6 ft 2 in.

Sasuke's hair was still spiked in the back. His hair was longer though. He wore a royal blue long sleeved tee shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on it. He wore white ninja pants and black ninja boots. Sasuke was 5 ft 11 in

Sakura was only about 5 ft 3 in.

ALL of them got much more muscular.

Apparently they had caught Sakura checking them out and all of them had signature smirks on.

All of the boys looked at each other and said, "Like what you see?" with seductive smirks on.

Sakura, deciding she'd play along, smirked too with a strange glint in her eye. "A lot."

The boys eye's widened. Was this really the same Sakura who would blush at every compliment she would get?

"So, I'm having my birthday party at the local pub. You guys in?" Sakura said with a seductive voice.

Sasuke smirked. He liked the new Sakura. "Will you be there?" He sounded VERY flirty.

"Honey, if I wasn't, I wouldn't have invited you." She said playfully.

"What time?" Kiba said. He wanted a shot at her too.

She giggled. "8. Local pub."

Naruto grinned. "What do you want for a gift?" He walked closer to her.

All of the other boys growled. By then, Kakashi left, not wanting to get caught in between.

"Oh, anything really. A hug, a kiss, anything really." She winked.

'_Two can play at that game!'_ Shikamaru smirked. "Why don't you show me what you want?"

"I think you can wait." Sakura grinned and kissed each boy slightly on the lips and then disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms.

All of the boys smirked slightly. '_She so wants me_.'

A few hours later, Sakura showed up at the bar. Coincidentally, it was karaoke night.

Quickly, she spotted Ino. "YO, PIG!"

Ino heard her companion and grinned. She ran to the DJ and grabbed the mic.

Sakura frowned in embarrassment. '_Oh no you don't Ino!_'

She tried walking to Ino, but it was too late.

"HELLLOOOO KONOHA! MY NAME IS INO YAMANAKA! MY FRIEND, SAKURA JUST TURNED 21 TONIGHT!!!! SHE IS STILL SINGLE BOYS!!!!! HURRY UP CUZ FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!"

Sakura's eye twitched. She walked over to Ino, who was apparently drunk.

Ino turned around and laughed nervously as she held up a bottle of sake. "Hehehehe, Sake?"

Sakura smiled and took the bottle. She gulped down about half of it before speaking again. "Did you hear?"

Ino frowned slightly then smiled a bit. "Hai. I still find it VERY hard to believe."

"I know. I was damn shocked too." Sakura closed her eyes as she swayed her hips to the music slightly. It was playing some weird retro remix.

"ALRIGHTY THEN! OUR FIRST SINGER ISSSSSS," The DJ drew out a name out of a beer mug. "SAAAAKURAAAAA HAAARRRUUUUNNNOOOO!!!!!"

Sakura glared at Ino. Ino smiled and pushed her forward. Sakura yelled, "FINE, I'LL SING, BUT MY BEST FRIENDS, INO, HINATA, AND TENTEN BETTER COME OVER HERE AND SING THIS SONG WITH ME!"

Ino looked around, trying to spot the two other girls. Suddenly she saw a flash of blue hair and a bunned head. She grabbed their wrists.

Hinata smiled slightly. "Ino-chan!"

Ino grinned, "Cut the chit-chat! We have a sooong to sing!"

Tenten laughed and jumped on the stage with the other girls.

Sakura laughed and hugged them all. "We're going to sing a song called, "I WON'T SAY I'M IN LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!"

The crowd cheered and all the attention was on the girls. Just as the girls got on stage, 5 boys entered the pub.

Immediately they heard Sakura's yelling.

They nearly had nosebleeds at the sight.

Sure Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were pretty, but their eyes lingered on Sakura.

She was wearing a neon green corset top and a black leather mini skirt with fishnet leggings and high heel leather black boots. Her long hair was curled and she had sparkly make-up on.

Suddenly, they heard her soft and beautiful voice, along with back-up singers.

**BOLD – Sakura **_**BOLD … ITALICS-Ino, Tenten, Hinata**_

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history - been there, done that!**

All of the boys cringed. They knew who Sakura was singing about.

_**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of**_

_Wait?! WHO AM I REALLY THINKING OF?! WHO NOW?!_ Sakura realized she had no idea who she really loved. **GIRL! WE GAVE UP ON LOVE A LOOONG TIME AGO! SCREW THEM! **Sakura closed her eyes and sung more. She agreed with her Inner.

**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no**

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata smiled. The song was speaking the truth.

_**You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh!**_

All of the boys were now slightly confused. Who did she love? Was it Shikamaru? Was it Naruto? Was it Neji? Was it Kiba? Was it Sasuke? No one—not even Sakrua—knew who it was that won her heart over….or who will _win_ her heart over.

**It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love**

Sakura refused to believe she fell in love or was falling in love. 'Never fall in love unless that person was willing to catch you.

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh**

The boys were mezmorized by the way the girls sung, namely Sakura. Although the truth still lingered in their minds. Was she really done with love?

_**You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad**_

The girls knew better. No matter what mask Sakura wore, they were her best friends.

**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no**

Sakura then thought about a time when she fell asleep in Shikamaru's arms when she found out that Lee died. He died protecting her and Tenten. Lee was one of their best friends. Sakura was devastated. She then thought about how Shikamaru would comfort her. She smiled a true smile—without noticing.

_**Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love**_

Sakura snapped back to reality. She immediately stopped smiling.

**This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love**

The boys by then were talking about who got to date Sakura.

"SHE LOVED ME FIRST!" Sasuke yelled surprsing everyone.

Neji growled. "You left her on a bench!"

"SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND AND I KISSSED HER!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, but I was always there for her!" Shikamaru reasoned.

"SHE WAS MY FIRST AND I WAS HER FIRST!" Kiba confessed.

That right there made all the boys look at him with disbelief.

"No way!" Naruto was very angry. **MUST PROTECT MATE! Kit, do something! **_I'm about to, Kyuubi!_

Shikamaru growled protectively.

Sasuke had his Sharingan on.

Naruto's eyes were red.

Neji had his Byakugan activated.

"Whaaaat? We both wanted it to be someone we trusted."

_**You're doin' flips read our lips  
You're in love**_

The boys stopped aruging to listen to the girls sing.

**You're way off base  
I won't say it**

Sakura sighed softly. She knew that the girls probably wouldn't stop talking to her after this.

**Get off my case  
I won't say it**

The girls smirked. They were surely going to bug Sakura about this.

_**Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love**_

Sakura gave up. She was in love. The problem: She didn't know who.

**Oh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love**

The crowd erupt into claps and cheers.

Holding hands, the girls bowed and jumped off of the stage.

Immediately Sakura was bombarded with questions from her best friends.

"Did you do them?"

"Did you kiss them?"

"When did they get back?"

"Are you in love?"

Sakura sighed softly. "Noididnotdothem, imadeoutwithnaruto, theygotbackabout3hoursago, and yes." She took a deeep breath.

There was a moment of silence then, "WHHHAAAAT?!"

"Yeah, I made out with Naruto. IT WAS AMAZING!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Wait, so you are in love with Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know." Sakura said softly.

"B-but you said you were in love!" Hinata and confused.

"I am." Sakura stated.

Ino understood. "She just doesn't know who."

**TBC…**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA Cliffhanger! This chapter was alright I guess. Can I have at least 10 reviews? Sorry if that is high. I NEED YOUR VOTES AND MOTIVATION!!!!!! You know who the couples are! R&R pplz. The next chapter will have more to it. Here's a hint.**

"_First one who can make Sakura blush gets to date her." Sasuke said._

_The boys nodded and put their hands in the the middle._

"_DEAL."_


End file.
